New Directions for The New Directions
by CodeRed6606
Summary: Shortly before Never Been Kissed. AU. Kurt's world is turned upside down by the transfer of a new student. Rated T for foul language and imagery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Audacity

The alarm clock sounded. _I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care. I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me. _Kurt's alarm was set to his ipod play list, Wake and Shake. As Rihanna's new hit single played, he opened his eyes. He groaned and rolled over. Today would be like every other day. He would go to school, get shoved into his locker by that gorilla, trudge to glee club, and go home. This process had seemed to be repeating itself for almost two years now. The grind was really starting to get to Kurt. He found himself losing interest in school, glee club, fashion, and yes… even boys. The sparkle that he once had in his eye, was fading rapidly. Kurt thought if something didn't change soon, he would just keel over.

_It would be nice to have someone at school who knew exactly what I was going through. Someone to share the pain with. _

Kurt had met Blaine, and Kurt loved Blaine. He was absolutely gaga for the boy. Every waking moment that they spent together, he cherished. Blaine was attractive, amiable, and best of all… gay! There was only one problem. The only other homosexual in Kurt's life lived an hour away, only available on the weekends. Kurt grimaced as he prepared himself to face the day alone, again. He closed his eyes and let the sunlight warm his face. And just as he was about to fall back asleep, Finn knocked on his door.

"Kurt, It's almost seven! We have to be going in thirty minutes! Don't oversleep dude!"

_Thirty minutes! That's barely enough to time to fix my hair! Not to mention my skin care routine, outfit selection, and daily shoe shining!_

Kurt futilely jumped out of bed and tried to pull himself together. Thirty minutes later, he was out the door with imperfect hair and the wrong colored scarf.

_Great. Just great. _

As Kurt drove the SUV to school, Finn, in the passengers ' side, noticed Kurt's grave face. "Hey Kurt, what's wrong? You look like you just heard Lady Gaga died or something."

Kurt smirked.

"First of all, my ensemble would contain much more black, if that were the case. And second of all, I'm just flustered. I haven't overslept once in the past two years. I've always managed to make myself presentable in time for the first bell. Well, now I've gone and ruined my perfect record!"

Finn blinked and looked at his stepbrother.

"Uh, you look fine buddy!"

"Finn, no offense, but you're wearing a T-shirt and khaki shorts."

"Right."

Finn accepted that he couldn't really say anything to ease the flustered fashonista's bad mood.

They parked in the parking lot, and walked to the building. Near the dumpster, where Kurt had been thrown in so many times, he noticed a rather fashionably dressed boy being cornered by Azimio and his cronies. No Karofsky. Not this time. It seems that his malice had recently been saved for Kurt only. Kurt kept his thoughts from wandering as he quickly moved to the dumpster, and instinctively grabbed the other boy's hand and pulled him away from the dumpster into the school building to where teachers could see them. Kurt turned to him and smiled. "Is this your first day? You should know better than to wear a peacoat like that and wander around by the dumpster."

The boy was very awkward. He had bone straight red hair and lots of freckles. His eyes were misty blue. He blinked.

"Thanks?"

"I'm just trying to help you out. It's happened to me plenty of times."

The boy laughed. Kurt began to study him. They had about the same build, and even the same fashion tastes. The boy was wearing a fabulous cadet styled hat with a red star on it.

_Why haven't I seen you before? _

"Oh, and it is my first day. I just transferred here from Mississippi."

Could he be?

"My name's Cody."

Kurt blinked. He was so engulfed in analyzing Cody's sexual orientation that he almost didn't hear him introduce himself.

"Oh, well I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too!"

Cody pulled a piece of paper from his pinstriped messenger bag, and looked at it as if it was written in another language.

"Um, you wouldn't be able to tell me where French III is would you?"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. First period French was his first class.

"Yes. Yes I could! That also happens to be my first class!"

"Awesome, Kurt!"

The two walked to class and started the day. The teacher had Cody introduce himself. He said that he liked to sing and act. Most of the kids laughed. Kurt's face glowed.

_New Directions may just have a new member! _

For the next four periods, their schedules were identical.

_He's in every class, and he likes to sing! This couldn't get any better!_

Kurt could hardly concentrate on his school work because of how excited he was about his new friend. He couldn't wait to tell Mercedes!

The bell finally rang that concluded U.S. History. Kurt was absolutely giddy with excitement. He walked briskly to Cody who was gathering his things and asked, "Would you like to eat lunch with me and a few of my friends?"

"Of course I would! This makes the whole first-day-deal so much easier."

They walked to the cafeteria. Kurt was so happy. A new boy, who could possibly be gay! His eyes were brimming with excitement. However, the smile that he wore on his face was ripped away with a swift shove into the locker. Metal. Clang. Fuzzy. Karofsky.

Of course he would do this. Of course HE would be the one to ruin Kurt's fabulous day. The football player walked away with a confused/angry look on his face. Why is he doing this? Cody ran over to Kurt and helped him up. Kurt could hear him ask if he was okay. Of course he wasn't okay. But Kurt didn't want to seem weak. He had too much pride. He didn't want to give the gorilla any satisfaction. He took a deep breath, salvaged his hair, straightened his jacket, and stood up.

"I'm fine."

Cody had a disgusted look on his face.

"No you're not."

He pulled up Kurt's sleeve to reveal a dark purple bruise on his arm.

"He really hurt you! That asshole. Why would he do that to you?"

Does he really not know? Kurt couldn't believe how naive he was.

"That Neanderthal can't seem to understand the idea of a homosexual coexisting with the rest of the population."

Cody's jaw dropped. Kurt's stomach dropped as well.

_Oh no. He isn't gay. He's not going to want to be my friend. After all, he is from Mississippi. _

"How ignorant! I mean of all reasons to hate someone, he hates something that you can't help! What is this?"

Cody's face was red. He was really upset about this. Kurt felt all bubbly. His smile had returned. It was wider than before. His face was all warm.

"Cody, can I ask you a question?"

Cody's eyes twitched a bit. He knew what was coming.

"Let me stop you right there. Yes, I'm gay."

Kurt inhaled a short breath of heaven. His mouth was open in the shape of a surprised smile. A new gay kid. Someone to share his pain. SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTOOD!

"But at my old school in Mississippi, I was known as the gay kid. I went to an all boys Catholic Boarding school. And I don't really want that anymore. You know? I want to be known for what I do, not who I do."

That was the most beautiful quote in the world. Kurt was just so impressed with his new friend.

"So does that mean you're not out to the general public or something?"

"No, I am. I just don't want to advertise it."

"I completely understand Cody. Well, we are going to miss lunch if we keep this up, and I want you to meet all of my friends. So shall we go?"

"Sure."

Kurt and Cody walked into the cafeteria. Mercerdes looked up from her English book. Her eyes got wide.

Who the hell is that!

Kurt and Cody got their trays and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Mercedes, I would like you to meet my new friend, Cody. He's just transferred here from a boarding school in Mississippi."

Mercedes could tell that Kurt was very happy. TOO happy.

This isn't going to end well.

"Hi Cody! I am the one and only Mercedes! I like fashion, boots and boys. And I dislike drama to the max."

Cody blinked at the impressively personalized introduction. He kinda laughed.

"Well it's a pleasure. I like to sing."

"Well have you heard about Glee club?"

Cody only sat there waiting for an explanation. Mercedes took a breath.

"It's basically a fancy name for a show choir. We meet every day after school for an hour. You should come audition."

Kurt couldn't help but interject.

"You should definitely come! It's a lot of fun."

"I think I will."

The day went on. It turned out, that the next three classed were once again shared with Cody. Kurt had a gay friend that went to school with him. He couldn't get over the idea of this becoming a reality.

The bell rang. Kurt grabbed Cody by the hand, and started to take him to the choir room. Kurt noticed that Cody had really soft hands. Oh this is all too much!

SLAM!

Kurt half expected to feel his head reel. But much to his surprise, he wasn't the one on the ground. It was Cody. He looked at Karofksy who stood over Cody grinding his teeth and breathing menacingly. Kurt's breath turned cold as Karofksy looked at him.

"This your girlfriend, Kurt?"

"No, thi-"

"What THE FUCK is your problem asshole?"

Kurt's heart froze. Karofsky's nostrils flared and looked over at the brave boy. Cody stood up and got in Karofsky's face.

"You wanna hold hands with that fairy, expect to become very good friends with THE FURY."

Dave held his fists, "The Fury", to Cody's face.

"Bitch please! Do you know how far that would fly when I file a police report!"

Karofksy's lip twitched. A small bit of fear was clearly visible on Karofsky's face. Kurt couldn't believe it. Standing up to his bully was something he had only dreamed of. How is this new kid doing this! Kurt wanted to clap and cheer Cody on, but he was paralyzed with fear.

Karofksy only stood there, grinding his teeth and glaring at Cody.

"Do you know what happens to queers who mess with David Karofsky?"

Cody smirked and put his hand on Karofksy's shoulder.

"Dave, I suggest you go away… you know, before things get out of hand."

This sent Dave off the edge. He picked up Cody by the collar and slammed him into the lockers. Karofksy looked into those brave blue eyes. While being held up, Cody laughed and pulled out his cellphone. Dave didn't really know what to make of this, so he kept on grinding his teeth while glaring into Cody's eyes.

"Dave, you see this phone?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm one touch away from having the cops over here."

Dave threw Cody to the ground and stormed off. Thank Gaga. Kurt could finally take a normal breath. What the hell was he thinking!

Just as Kurt thought it was all over, and the day could go on as planned, Mr. Shuester came out of the choir room to see what all the commotion was about.

"HEY! KAROFKSY! COME HERE NOW!"

Dave's shoulders shot up. His face winced at the sound of his last name.

"You too!"

He was pointing at Cody.

Kurt closed his dropped jaw and shot over to .

", if I may-"

"Not now, Kurt."

Cody straightened his peacoat and picked his bag up while walking over to Mr. Shuester. His arms were crossed. Dave soon followed suit.

"WHAT was going on over there?"

Kurt started to say something, but Dave silenced him with a death glare. Cody noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"I was being careless and collided in Dave. It was my fault. I provoked him."

Dave, Kurt, and looked schocked.

"What did you do to provoke him?"

Cody looked at Dave when he replied. He smiled through his words.

"I called him a godless prick."

Dave's face became bright red. He stared back at Cody, gritting his teeth.

"Cody, right?"

Cody nodded at .

"I don't know how they do it in Mississippi, but that kind of language is not tolerated at McKinley High. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention."

Kurt eyes grew two sizes bigger.

"Mr. Schue! That's not fair!"

"I know Kurt, which is why I'm giving Dave detention too."

Dave let out a disappointedly shocked grunt.

"Why?"

"While Cody, apparently provoked you, you still gave in. It seems you guys have some issues, perhaps while cleaning the chalk boards tomorrow you can work on your differences."

"Seriously!"

"I'm serious, and unless you want to make it two days, David, drop it."

Dave just gritted his teeth. He had fire in his eyes. Cody didn't seem upset at all.

"When and where Mr. Sheuster?"

"Be in the choir room at 4 tomorrow."

"Yessir."

David turned to Cody and grinned at him.

"See you tomorrow, Cody."

David's voice was cold and maniacal. He turned and walked away. Cody waited for him to get a few steps away and then replied to Dave in a fake, high pitched, and giddy southern accent.

"I can't wait for our DATE, DAAAAAVID!"

Dave's shoulders shot up again. He stopped, let out a shocked laugh, shook his head and left.

Kurt could not believe what just happened. His new friend had managed to get himself a death sentence on the first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anticipation

Cody had decided to go home right after the bout with Dave. He assured Kurt that he would come audition for Glee Club "as soon as the drama blew over with and Karofsky." Luckily they had exchanged numbers before he went home. All throughout rehearsal, Kurt was texting Cody.

_He purposely landed himself in detention. He was protecting me. How was he able to be so brave… and reckless? He showed no fear. _

Hey, I'm so sorry that I got you detention!- Kurt

Lol it's no big deal! – Cody

But what did you have to gain from that?- Kurt

A conversation- Cody

What KIND of conversation! And with WHO?- Kurt

The godless prick ^_^ - Cody

What could you possibly want to talk to him about? 0_o- Kurt

He's totally gay.- Cody

WTF Cody!- Kurt

Just trust me. I know. ;)- Cody

Alright… Can I call you tonight around 7?- Kurt

Of course. :)- Cody

Glee rehearsal ended. _Thank Gaga._

Kurt had been waiting on the car ride home almost all day. His world had been turned upside down in a matter of hours. He couldn't stop himself from rattling off at a hundred miles per hour once he and Finn got in the car.

"Hey Finn, guess what!"

"The New Ke$ha album came out today?"

_Lol_

"No silly! You know that kid that got detention today for almost fighting with Karofsky?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Yes indeed! Well, he's gay!"

Finn let out a happy grunt. His puppy dog face was smiling.

"That's awesome dude! Well does he like you?"

_That would be nice._

"As a friend, yes he does. We have every class together."

"Kurt, that's so cool!"

"AND, he's thinking of joining Glee Club!"

If Finn could have acted more excited, he would have shot rainbow colored fireworks from his butt cheeks.

"Holy shit dude! That's luck! This is so great!"

Kurt's face sank into a dazed smile.

"I know."

There was an awkward pause. Finn felt uncomfortable, because he could tell by the look on Kurt's face the general type of thoughts that Kurt was having at the moment.

_Today has been rather lucky._

Finn interrupted Kurt's daydreaming… much to his dismay.

"What exactly happened with Karofsky and Cody? Rachel said that she saw you out there with them when Mr. Sheu was yelling at them."

_She WOULD be the one to point that out. I mean, it wasn't wrong of her, but again… She WOULD be the one to point that out. _

Kurt explained what happened. Verbatim.

"So he stood up for you?"

"Yes."

"And Karofksy didn't kick his ass?"

"Not at all. He laughed in his face and threatened to call the cops."

"He could give Puck a run for his money by being such a bad ass."

That thought amused Kurt. They made it back to the house, and they went about their day. Kurt kept a keen eye on the clock. He couldn't wait to call Cody.

Dave laid down on his bed.

_Fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUCK! Detention sucks major dick._

He sat up and got his laptop. He signed into facebook, hoping to take his mind off of the events of the day. There wasn't really anything interesting to read. Just whiney girls and song lyrics. Dave let his thoughts wander to the incident outside the choir room. Dave didn't like being mean. It was the only way he knew how to cope with his… issues.

_You know what else sucks dick? You do. You suck dick, you fuckin' faggot. _

It's happening again. Dave isn't a very talkative individual on the outside… but on the inside, he argues almost all the time. It was very stressful.

_You think that new kid is hot. Face it, you're looking forward to detention with him. Anything to be alone in a room with him, so that you can suck his fuckin' dick, just like the godless prick you are. _

Dave put on Pandora, hoping to drown his thoughts out. He put it on the Ke$ha station. Despite the tough image that he puts up, he actually likes pop music. Something about the constant thump and catchy tunes soothes him. The song Disturbia came on by Rihanna. He couldn't help but sing along. It seemed to be telling the story of his life.

_What's wrong with me?  
>Why do I feel like this?<br>I'm going crazy now_

All Dave heard was his voice. He knew the song by heart. __

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
>Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it<br>On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
>Feels like I'm going insane, yeah<em>

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
>It can creep up inside you and consume you<br>A disease of the mind, it can control you  
>It's too close for comfort<em>

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
>Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under<br>Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
>So if you must falter be wise<em>

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
>Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia, disturbia<em>

_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
>Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring<br>I gotta get out or figure this shit out  
>It's too close for comfort, oh<em>

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
>It can creep up inside you and consume you<br>A disease of the mind it can control you  
>I feel like a monster, oh<em>

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
>Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under<br>Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
>So if you must falter be wise<em>

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
>Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia<em>

_Release me from this curse I'm in  
>Trying to maintain but I'm struggling<br>If you can't go-o-o  
>I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah<em>

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
>Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under<br>Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
>So if you must falter be wise<em>

_Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
>Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia, disturbia<em>

Dave just sat there, letting the music resonate in his head.

_Why do I feel like this? It's like someone's taking a cheese grater to the back of my brain. I just wanna be a good boy, and like girls. But instead, I get all hot and sweaty when I smell Kurt's scented chapstick._

_You're gay, Dave. Just admit it to yourself. _

Dave started to tear up. He let out a few sobs.

_Stop crying. It's embarrassing. You may be gay, but you are a man. And men don't cry. _

_You're not a man. What kind of man goes toes to Jesus for a guy that wears girl's clothes!_

Dave was getting so upset, that his sobs were vocalized.

_I hope no one's home. This would be hard to explain. _

Knock knock. Dave immediately stopped crying. He wiped the tears from his face and opened the door. It was his dad, Paul. He tried his best to assume the tough guy persona.

"Yeah, dad?"

Paul just looked at him skeptically.

"It sounded like you were crying in there. Are you okay?"

_Well I'm a flaming homosexual who has no one to talk to but my self-loathing split personality. _

"I'm fine."

Paul just crossed his arms and raised his eye brow.

_Fuck! Gotta come up with a better excuse. _

"Are you sure? Did you, uh, have a bad day at school today, or something?"

"Yeah, this kid started a fight with me today at school, and I got detention."

Dave's dad didn't look that impressed. But it seemed like he was willing to drop it for now.

"Well, clean yourself up, and head downstairs. I brought us back some Chinese."

"Yessir."

And with that, Dave was left alone to compose himself. He went to the mirror and looked at himself. There was a sad looking boy in the reflection. Dave thought that he looked like Anakin Skywalker right before he killed all those jedi babies in the last Star Wars movie. He noticed that he was getting fatter. He had always been a little thick, but not fat. This constant depression has begun take its toll on him.

_Why does Kurt get to be so happy? And why did he get to make friends with that new kid? When is it gonna be MY turn to be happy?_

_When you quit sucking dick in your wet dreams, faggot. _

_Hello, hello baby you called I can't hear a thing…_Cody's phone rang at 7 p.m. on the dot.

"I see you're a very punctual person."

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh! I guess I am! Haha!"

"Well what's up?"

"What were you thinking earlier?"

"Oh, the whole deal with Dave?"

"Yes."

"Well, I noticed that you were having some trouble… holing your own with Dave. And I figured, that I could take care of him for you."

"Somehow, I don't think that would work out. Dave's a pretty big guy."

Cody laughed. His tone was breathy now.

"I know."

Kurt's face looked a cross between shocked and confused. He held the phone away from his ear and looked at it in horror.

"Um… hello?"

"Sorry, I uh… dropped the phone."

"Well, just calm down. I knew exactly what I was doing when I landed myself in detention with Dave. After tomorrow, he won't bother you anymore."

"Alright. Please don't land yourself in anymore trouble tomorrow!"

"I won't. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Too Much To Handle

_Pa rapa pum pa rapa pum, Oh mama, mama! I shot a man down! _Cody's alarm clock went off. He opened his eyes and inhaled. With his exhalation, he thought about his goal for today. He had to make it through the day without getting any F's or more detentions. AND he had to seduce Karofsky.

_Perhaps I can use Dave's severe lack of self-confidence to my advantage. If I get him to admit to me that he's gay, or even to do something that could be misconstrued as gay, then I can black mail him into leaving Kurt and me alone. Getting detention with him was exactly what I was looking for. He's got to survive an hour alone in a room with me. He has no chance. Lol. _

And with that, Cody got dressed and went to school. As he walked through the door, he noticed a ditsy blonde and a sassy Hispanic girl look at him. Their eyes were wide, almost as if they were just talking about him.

_Please don't be about my sexuality. Just be about how I stood up to Dave. PLEASE? _

He decided embrace the moment and be spontaneous. He walked up to the two girls. The way they looked at him when he made it clear that he was approaching them was hilarious. They looked at him like he had strolled into school wearing nothing but a bright pink thong.

"Hi. I'm Cody. I just transferred here."

The Hispanic girl was the first to talk.

"We know."

The blonde just looked at his arm warmers.

"I like your arm warmers."

"Thanks! Well what are your names?"

"My name's Brittany. I like eggs…but they confuse me."

The Hispanic girl just rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I'm Santana. Where are you from?"

"A boarding school in Mississippi."

Santana scoffed.

_I'm kinda digging her spunk. I bet she's fun at a party._

"I didn't know gay guys lived in Mississippi."

Cody smiled.

S_o much for flying under the gaydar. I guess that's what I get for making friends with the only other gay guy in school and standing up to his closeted bully. _

"You'd be surprised."

Of all people, Dave walked by and met Cody's eyes for an awkward second. He quickly turned his head and tried to ignore him. Cody saw this as a good opportunity to take a jab at Dave.

"See you after school, Dave!"

Dave clearly heard him, because he flinched and turned his head to both sides looking to see if anyone had heard him. Pushing Dave past his breaking point was the key.

_If he gets angry enough, he'll either hit me, or… something much more fun._

Brittany and Santana just looked at Dave with their jaws dropped. They were clearly trying to read the situation. Britney spoke up with a glazed over smile on her face.

"I heard about how you stood up to Dave yesterday. That was pretty bad ass."

"I just didn't like how he thought he could push Kurt around like that. Kurt's too sweet to be treated like that."

"Do you like him?"

Britney sounded like a nine year old when she asked that.

"Not like that, but I dig his personality. He was the first person to talk to me here."

"Well of course he was. You practically scream gay. He's been flying solo since he came out last year. I don't blame him."

Santana didn't sugar coat things.

_You're such a BITCH! I love it! _

"Well, I'm glad that he did."

As Cody said that, Kurt walked up. He looked at Santana and Britney and gave them a confused greeting.

"I'll catch you guys later."

He and Kurt walked down the hall together. They walked all the way to their first class before Kurt said anything. As they got to the door, Kurt stood in front of Cody with his arms crossed.

_Would you just drop it and leave it alone? I want it to be a surprise!_

"Are you sure you'll be fine alone with Karofksy?"

Cody just sighed and smiled.

"Of course I'll be fine. He's not a tough cookie to crack."

Kurt didn't seem satisfied with this answer. He bit his lip and frowned. Cody could tell that he was genuinely worried for him.

_Aww, he cares!_

"Look, I'll be FINE. Let's just try and get through today. I'll tell you all about it after detention."

Kurt's eyes got wide. It was if he just remembered something very important.

"Did you forget to conjugate those verbs last night?"

"Oh… no. I never forget to do my homework."

"Are you sure? I have them right here. You can copy them if you want."

"No it's not about that."

Kurt held his breath. Cody just looked at with his mouth in an open smile.

"Well what is the face for?"

Kurt almost cut him off and spoke in an awkwardly quick fashion.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come get some coffee with me after detention."

Kurt wanted to smile, but all he could do was blink at Cody with a puppy dog look on his face.

"I would love to."

Kurt's face relaxed.

"And Kurt, for future reference, if you want to hang out with me outside of school, you don't have to be weird about it. Just ask me. I don't know what you think, but I rather enjoy your company."

Kurt's cheeks were turning bright red, and finally he was able to smile. He spoke very softly.

"I rather enjoy your company too."

_Oh lord, I hope he's not getting all lovey dovey with me. I don't exactly dig glitter magnets. _

The school day came and went. The final bell rang.

Cody noticed as he walked down the hall to the choir room that everyone was looking at him. They all looked at him as if they were waiting for something. Some of them got their phones and suspiciously texted.

_Uh huh! That's right! Go on and text your friends! I'm going on a date with Karofksy! Nosey assholes!_

Cody got to the choir room door and turned to enter. He saw Karofsky waiting on the risers. As soon as Cody entered, Karofsky quickly focused his gaze on the ground.

_Aww, look at him being all bashful! From this perspective, he's kinda cute. Wow, that's something I thought that I would never say. _

Cody scanned the room and entered in the least awkward way possible.

_I must look confident for this to work. I have to be in control of the situation. _

He went to go sit by the piano and looked at his cell phone. It was 4:05. _Where is ! _Cody decided to play the piano while he was waiting. He started to play the notes in a syncopated pattern. E- d- e- d-e- d-c- b – c- b- c- d- e.

At those notes, Karofsky's eyes shot up.

_Does he know this song? He's far too foul to know this. He's… homophobic._

Cody continued the simple melody until it came to a reasonable cadence. He looked up and sighed.

"I love Tim Burton."

_What in God's name…?_

Cody turned around in the purest form of shock. Dave was just looking at him. Cody couldn't read his face. This worried him deeply.

_Oh god oh god oh god! I cannot jeopardize the mission! MUST BE RUTHLESSLY SEDUCTIVE! _

"H-h-how do you know who he is?"

Dave let out a scoff, but for some reason, it didn't come across to Cody as a negative or sarcastic scoff.

"Because I've always loved his movies. I know all of the songs from them. Especially 'The Corpse Bride.'"

Cody's mind was racing. He had to find a way to best David.

"Then you know the song is a duet?"

Dave just smiled.

"A piano duet for the roaming hands."

_No FUCKING WAY._

"Well, can you play it?"

Despite the sheer shock, Cody still had the mission's objective clear in his head. He knew he was pushing it, but he had to get Karofsky to open up to him…at least initially.

_Come on, COME ONNNN! _

Dave averted his gaze. He didn't do it obviously, but Cody could tell that Dave wasn't focusing on eye contact anymore. Cody knew he was weighing his options.

_If it's taken you this long for a god damn answer, then I know you know how to play it._

Finally, Dave tuned back in to the real world. He inhaled, assuring Cody that he was about to respond.

"Yeah… I've messed around on the piano before. I might still remember it."

_Bingo._

"Well, would you do me the honor?"

Dave's eyebrows flared. He knew that this was coming, but somehow it still surprised him. He was hesitant. His eyes were centered on the floor.

_Come on, you bashful motherfucker!_

Finally, Dave exhaled. He looked up and spoke in a different tone. A carefree tone. One that took Cody off guard.

"What the fuck? Why not?"

Cody just sat there in stared in awe as Dave awkwardly walked to the piano and stood there.

" Um… my… uh… legs are bigger than yours. We're gonna have to scoot the bench back a little."

_YES! OMG YES!_

Despite the internal celebration, Cody reacted in a dumbfounded/cute way as he got up and moved the bench back a little. And as they both were seated, their legs were touching. Cody noticed that Dave's leg was really warm.

_I wonder what it feels like under those jeans? _

Cody shook his head.

_Remember, Cody, there is a mission at stake here. You are not allowed to fraternize with the enemy, even IF he is willing to play a piano duet with you. _

Karofsky broke the awkward silence.

"Ready?"

Cody just looked at him with his mouth open, and nodded his head.

"Uh huh."

Karofksy played the graceful soprano part so delicately, and as Cody mimicked it in the lower register, he noticed a competitive glance from Dave. Their fingers danced across the piano filling the room with beautiful music. Cody was having the time of his life.

_WHAT A FUCKING RUSH!_

As the two boys were playing the piano, finally made it to the choir room. He heard the music and stopped. He saw the two boys acting in harmony. This was his plan all along. He never intended to punish them, but to bring them together, so that they could see how similar they really are. As he gazed upon their wonderful progress, he decided to let them off the hook.

"I'll let them leave whenever they're ready to."

And with that, was gone. As the amazing duet ended, they both just sat there. They both had a huge smile on their face. And they were both panting. Cody noticed that Dave was oddly attractive when he panted. His skin felt unnaturally hot, and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. He turned to look at Dave.

"You're pretty… good."

Dave's eyes were fixed on the keyboard.

"You're not so bad yourself."

And at that moment, the world came undone. Dave leaned into Cody and kissed him. Cody's eyes shot open, but were immediately closed by sheer ecstasy. The feel of Dave's warm lips enveloping his… there was nothing to compare it to.

_Oh my... They're so soft! I don't feel like I'm kissing a person! I almost feel like… I'm floating!_

After Dave had gotten over the initial of shock of kissing a boy, he grabbed on to Cody, clinging on for dear life. In between the sounds of drains unclogging, Dave and Cody both gasped for air. Dave's large hands latched on to him, actually felt good. Dave kept coming back for more and more, and Cody wasn't stopping him.

_I know this feels good, but he's not the one for me. He's gonna wind up killing himself anyways… He's too violent. But OH, he just stuck his tongue in my mouth. Normally, I would be grossed out, but for some reason, I LIKE IT! _

Finally, after a lot of hot angsty moaning and groping, it was over. The deed had been done. Cody had succeeded. Dave was most definitely gay, and in to him. They both looked at each other.

_Lady Gaga has nothing on me! My poker face is unreal! _

Dave was looking at him with the sweetest eyes in the world. Cody could literally feel the warmth from his gaze. He looked so hurt and confused. He looked like a puppy who just found his owner.

_He looks so lost. Is he falling for me too? This is just too much to handle! I thought Ohio was gonna be boring! _

"Dave?"

Dave snapped back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be real with you."

"Okay."

"Do you like me?"

Dave looked so torn. Cody could tell that he was mentally kicking himself over something.

"...Yeah."

"Really?"

Dave sighed.

"I really like you. I like you a lot, actually. But I don't know what to do with the way I feel."

_That makes two of us._

"Well, if you want, you can have my number, in case you want to try and make sense of your feelings."

Dave looked at him, with yet another expression he couldn't read.

"That would be nice."

They exchanged numbers.

_Hello, hello baby you called? I can't hear a thing._

It was Kurt. Detention must be over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sexual Cheese Grating

"Hello?"

Dave looked at Cody while he answered the phone. He had a sad look on his face. Cody gave him a "oh get over it you'll be fine" face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course! Everything's fine!"

Cody was trying to keep Dave out of the loop of the conversation. He was putting on a happy face and using an even happier tone of voice.

"Well do you think you're plan worked?"

Cody looked over at Dave and then to wall.

_He won't be bothering you anymore. That's for sure. Now you guys are both going to be bothering me! Gah! _

"Perhaps we should discuss this over coffee. Wanna come pick me up in about ten minutes?"

"Sure. That sounds like a plan."

Cody got off the phone and looked at Dave. His eyes went from sympathetic to accusatory.

"David, I have to know, are you still gonna be messing with me and Kurt?"

Dave took a second to think.

_Lol he has to think about it. _

"I-I don't know how to say this without sounding like an asshole, but I like where I sit on the social food chain."

Cody sighed out of disappointment.

"So even though you, yourself, are gay and, you happen to have feelings for one of the people you shove around, you're still going to do this JUST to keep up your bad-ass-king-of-the-castle appearance?"

Dave screwed his face up. Cody could tell that he was sincerely struggling.

"I don't know."

_Really Dave, that's all you can say?_

"I want to be care free like you and Kurt, but I just can't…"

"How are you able to be real with me here, but not during school?"

"Because there's no one around to see."

"WHAT are you so ashamed of?"

Dave just looked at Cody with a gigantic frown. He was starting to tear up. This sort of took Cody aback. He hadn't intended on making Dave cry. Tears are one of Cody's weaknesses. If he ever sees someone crying, he can't stop himself from trying to make them feel better. And he feels absolutely horrid if he was the one to cause them to cry.

_Please don't please don't please don't_

With a sharp sob, a thick tear rolled down Dave's round cheek.

_Dammit. I did this. Shit! _

Dave let out a few muffled sobs. They were deep and intense, but he was trying his damnedest to keep them from happening. Cody leaned over and gave him a hug. Karofsky felt so hot on Cody's body. His tears felt like a scalding shower on Cody's collar. All Cody could do was hold him, and light scratch his back.

_I don't know what to do! Help help help help! ABORT ABORT ABORT! If he keeps this up, I'm gonna be crying too!_

Finally, Dave managed to speak through his involuntary sobs. He voice was raw, and hushed.

"What am I? What the hell is wrong with me?"

Dave held out the word 'me' in a long sputtered descending whine. This sent Cody over the emotional deep end. He knew exactly what he was feeling. Cody had felt the same way about himself a little less than a year ago. And sometimes… he still wonders if the only thing keeping him sane is arrogance.

Cody let out an emotional growl.

"I know exactly how you feel. Nothing is wrong with you, David."

Dave stopped sniffling. His body grew tense and quiet. He quickly got up and stood, glaring at Cody. Cody's heart froze.

_Apparently, I said something wrong. Oh god. _

He no longer saw the sweet bashful boy who could play the piano… he saw a violent monster. Red seemed to radiate from Dave's core. Dave wiped his blood shot eyes, and picked Cody up. He shoved his new friend into the wall and grabbed his face.

_Ouch! This hurts! I'm about to piss my pants! This motha fucka's CRAAAAAAAAZY!_

As Cody squirmed, trying to break free, Dave glared into his eyes. Dave squeezed Cody's jaw so hard, that he thought it might break any second. Dave's voice was an octave lower and full of gravel.

"You don't know ANYTHING about I feel."

As tears from suffocation and pain were steaming down Cody's terrified face, he managed to get out a few, slow and agonizing words.

"D-D-ave… you're… h-hurting me… stop… P-please!"

Dave moved his vice-grip to Cody's throat. He squeezed to the point of his fingers and knuckles cracking. Cody let out a choke.

"You think you know how I feel? Try experiencing what I'm doing to you, EVERY FUCKING DAY OF YOUR LIFE!"

_He's gonna kill me. Oh… my… god… This is it. Death by pissed off drama queen._

Finally, Dave let go. And he dropped Cody to the floor. Cody gasped for air, while Dave was breathing heavily. Dave looked at Cody with yet another unreadable face. It looked somewhere between remorse and anger. Finally, when Cody caught his breath, he sat up and looked up at Dave. When he spoke, his voice was nearly gone.

"You know, I don't blame you… for being so upset."

Dave shot a glare over at Cody. He walked over to where Cody had propped himself up and crouched down in front of him. Dave couldn't believe that Cody would dare speak to him again.

_I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared as hell. Please don't choke me again!_

Dave cupped Cody's face with his hands and pulled his face closer to his. They were practically kissing again. Cody could feel the heat and sweat from Dave's troubled face on his.

"I have to know."

Dave had Cody's full attention. He kissed him hard and passionately.

_Okay, I am waaaayyy too scared of you to be making out! Oh wait… this is oddly nice. What's this sensation? It feels so dirty… so hot… so… romantic!_

"WHY does that feel SO GOOD!"

After that, Dave repeatedly kissed Cody. Dave had his hands wrapped around his face, so Cody didn't really have a choice. Dave kept kissing him, over and over again with the force of a supernova. All Cody could see was fireworks.

After every forceful kiss, Dave would angry yell out.

"Why!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHYYYY!"

Finally, Dave shoved Cody back up against the wall. Dave fell on his butt, directly inform of Cody. Dave was laughing and crying at the same time.

_He's gone bat shit bonkers. Why am I not running away? _

Cody had recovered from the choking, so he pulled himself up and walked over to Dave, who seemed to be finished with his hysterics. He looked up at Cody with the sad eyes again. Cody extended his hand to Dave. He looked down with a boyish smile. Dave was shocked.

"I don't understand, dude. I totally just freaked all over you. Why are you still being nice to me?"

It took a while for Cody to respond. However, his honest smile did not waver.

_I'm trying to figure that out too…._

"Because I want to help you."

Dave's heart skipped a beat.

"Will you let me, David?"

Dave let out a heavy breath.

"If there is god, I think he sent you for me."

Cody started to tear up.

"Come here…"

Dave walked up to Cody, and Cody met him with a great big hug.

"Kurt's gonna be here soon."

Cody looked up into Dave's face.

"I should go."

"Dave, call me tonight?"

"Of course!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Piles of Shit

Dave and Cody walked out of the choir room, and with one last glance, they walked their separate ways.

Hey, I'm outside by the dumpster. See you in a few. :) – Cody

Stuck behind traffic, be there in 5. :/- Kurt

_Thank Jesus that he's running a little late. That would NOT have been good if anyone had walked in on Dave's hysterics. _

I know this is weird coming from the guy who just tried to kill you, but would it be okay if we hung out tonight?- Dave

_Wow. He's more manic than I am. Eh, what the hell?_

It's a date. ^_^- Cody

There was a lengthy pause.

Really?- Dave

Well where do you have in mind?- Cody

My dad is out of town. Wanna come to my house?- Dave

_After today, any normal person would tell him HELL TO THE NO NAW! But… For some reason, I can't say no to him. Against my instincts, I shall be reckless. _

I could do that. :) – Cody

What time can I come get you? – Dave

How about I just call you when I'm ready to leave the house? Mother is a very fickle mistress. ^_^- Cody

Sounds good.- Dave

… Thank you- Dave

For what…?- Cody

For forgiving me. – Dave

_Cuz I-I-I so hard! A yeah yeah yeah! _

Muffled music was blaring closer and closer. Kurt finally came careening around the corner. He was wearing a pair of gaudy sunglasses highly inappropriate for the time of day. The sky was in the middle of blue and pink.

"Hello there Cody!"

Cody smiled and did the Princess Diana wave in a quick robotic motion. He quickly went around to the passenger side and entered the beautiful black SUV. As soon as Cody got into the car, Kurt looked directly at his neck. His sunglasses fell off and his eyes grew wide.

_Fuck._

Cody quickly raised his hand to his neck. Kurt's eyes began to harbor fury.

"Kurt, before-"

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!"

"It was nothing!"

"Tch! You expect me to believe that when your neck is purple! I mean what the hell happened!"

"Kurt, things just… escalated."

Cody could tell that he wasn't making things any better. He didn't know what to say. How could he make Kurt understand that even though Dave manhandled him, he was oddly attracted to him?

_Why didn't I wear a scarf today? NOOOOO! _

Kurt started digging through his hand bag. Cody knew exactly what he was doing. He was about to get out his phone and call someone to ruin Dave's life. Kurt finally had dirt on Dave that would never wash away.

_Gotta think quickly! _

Cody thrust his hand in to the hand bag and seized Kurt's hand. Kurt's eyes shot up at him spewing sheer fury and confusion. Cody did the only thing he knew that would take Kurt's mind off of nailing Dave.

Grab. Squeeze. Kiss.

Kurt's finger twitched.

_His lips are so slathered in lip gloss; it's like kissing a girl! EEEEEEWWWW! _

Finally, after five seconds of what seemed like an eternity of exploding glitter bombs, it was over. Cody inwardly shuddered. Luckily, Kurt was too star-struck to notice. As Cody made eye contact with Kurt, trying to play off being smitten, he noticed that Kurt's face began to glow. It was as if Kurt could have lit the solar system with his smile. Kurt went to hug Cody, and inside Cody knew he should turn back before things got too hairy, but he decided for time being, he might as well go along with it. While embracing, Kurt whispered in Cody's ear.

"That was my first kiss… at least one that counted anyway."

_Don't tell me THAT! _

"And I thought I was going to be lonely in Ohio."

Kurt squeezed even harder.

_What have I done? _

Just as Kurt was about to open his slathered mouth to say something else, his phone began to ring. Kurt's face melted.

"It's my dad."

"Well I guess you should answer it."

Kurt nodded.

"Hello? … What?... Are you sure?... Fine, I'll be there in five."

"Why do you look so depressed?"

"My dad said that I need to go pick Finn up from Rachel's."

_Do I get out of this?_

Cody tried his best to look disappointed.

"So does that mean we can't go get some coffee now?"

Kurt sighed, and grabbed Cody's hand. He spoke with an ascending tone, trying to be reassuring.

"We can get some coffee tomorrow."

Cody smiled.

"I'm sure it will be grand!"

After a little more small talk and awkward silence, Kurt proceeded to drive Cody home. Once they pulled up to his house, Cody and Kurt were staring at each other, both at loss for words. Both for different reasons. Finally, Cody broke the silence.

"Well, I better get going."

_Please don't want another kiss. _

"Yeah me too, Finn will be wondering where I'm at soon."

Kurt bit his lip and looked at the floor. Cody leaned in to give him a hug.

_I hate what I've done. Now it's going to be all awkward with Kurt. _

Cody pulled away and got out of the car. He grabbed his bag and smiled at Kurt.

"Bye, Kurt. See you tomorrow!"

Kurt managed a wave. Cody couldn't read his expression.

"Bye!"

And with that, Kurt started down the road. Cody went straight to his room. His mother was passed out on the couch.

_Perhaps she'll stay like that until tomorrow. _

Cody plopped himself down on the bed and set his alarm. Three hours to sleep.

_Today has just been too much. It's one pile of shit after another. Zzzzzz_

**!GLEEBREAK!**

Dave went down stairs and opened up the fridge. He was really thirsty. He picked up a soda but put it back. Dave really wanted to lose some weight, and drinking soda in the evening wasn't a good way to start. He always thought of his weight as a problem. Ever since he was little, he had always been a little chunky, and his peers didn't waste time making sure that he knew it.

_Fat, dumb AND gay. Wow. I deserve to get punched in the face by Jesus himself! _

Reluctantly, Dave poured himself a glass of water.

_Is it so wrong to want satisfaction out of the things I ingest? _

The water was just as bland as he thought it would be. Dave sat down tapping his fingers on the kitchen table. He looked at the clock. It was almost 10:30. Dave could feel a smile grow on his face. He had never felt happy like this before. It was like he was some sort of drug.

_Oh my god, I can't wait to call Cody! … Wait. Am I really getting this excited over a dude? _

Dave leaned back and looked around checking to make sure no one was there to hear his thoughts. He relaxed his shoulders and let out a small puff of a laugh. The smile was still there.

_I may be fat, dumb and gay… but I can at least be happy. _

Dave's thoughts were shattered by his phone ringing.

_You make me, feel like I'm living in a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. So let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Dave stared at his phone and let it ring. He was a little shocked that Cody was calling him instead of the other way around.

"Hello?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAVID!"

Cody greeted him in his usual high pitched, overly joyous southern accent.

"Hi."

Dave was frozen with fear. He couldn't bring himself to ask Cody if he was ready or not.

"Hello?"

Dave tried his best to ask it smoothly.

"Where do you live?"

Cody started cackling.

"Yes, dear, I'm ready for action. Mother is passed out on the couch, probably due to her love of Ambien and other things, so I'm free for the night!"

_Ready for action? What does he mean by that?_

_He wants to suck your dick, faggot. _

_You shut up. _

_Aww ,you're getting all excited over a fag coming to your house to buttfuck. _

_SHUT UPP!_

_Fuck you, faggot!_

_Go away._

_Make me._

_Go away, and never COME BACK!_

_Whatever. _

"Daaaavid?"

Dave wiped his nose, and quickly snapped back into reality.

"Uh, sorry."

"It's all good. Well look, I'll just text you my address, and you can GPS your way here. Is that cool?"

Dave smiled brightly.

"It definitely sounds cool. See you in 10?"

"Can't wait, darlin'!"

_Darling? Ha, he's kinda cute when he uses his southern words._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Heavy Petting in Silence

Dave found Cody's house with no problem. He actually lived a few streets down from him. Dave still drove. Being outside at night… scared him. He pulled up and texted Cody.

I'm here…- Dave

Be out in a sec. Primping.- Cody

_He's primping? Oh no! I forgot to take a shower! I should have put something nicer on! No No No No! Being gay is… difficult. _

Dave sat there twiddling his thumbs. He held his hand in front of his mouth and exhaled. He smelled nothing. That came with little relief. Dave felt like he was about to take a really hard math test that he forgot to study for. Finally, Cody crept out of his house. He was wearing pajama pants, a tee-shirt, a scarf and a communist cadet hat.

_Does he really sleep in stuff like that?_

The accessories on Cody baffled Dave. Cody walked up to the door with a huge grin on his face. He waved as he walking up to the car. Dave noticed after the fact that he had returned the grin, but his was much bigger and goofy. He felt a little awkward. The door opened and Cody sat in the passenger's seat.

"Hello, David."

Dave managed a raspy stage whisper.

"Hi."

His grin was still big and goofy. Cody chuckled a little.

"Wanna go to your house now?"

Another monotone rasp escaped Dave's lips.

"Sure."

On the way down the streets, Dave tried so hard to get rid of his grin, but it was immovable. He couldn't decide if this was the happiest moment of his life, or the most embarrassing moment of his life. Cody would glance at him periodically and let out a faint laugh.

_I wonder what he's thinking._

At long last, after three agonizingly beautiful minutes, they pulled up to the Karofsky residence. Cody noticed how short the drive was and let his jaw drop with a grin.

"You live like six blocks away from me."

Dave froze. He didn't know what to say.

"Um… I just wanted to make sure that nothing happened."

Cody tilted his head and eyed Dave.

_It's like he can see through my soul!_

"What were you so afraid of happening?"

"I dunno. We could get jumped or something like that."

"In Lima, Ohio?"

"I dunno! I'm scared of the dark!"

Cody didn't react as harshly as Dave would have imagined. He just sat back, and smiled.

"Aww. That's cute."

Dave sniffed a sniff of resentment.

"Let's just drop this, and go inside."

Dave and Cody got out of the truck and went inside. Dave flicked on the lights and stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"So are you planning on killing me?"

Dave's eyes shot up.

_How does this kid have so much nerve? Doesn't he know that someone's really gonna hurt him one day! I guess it's better to ask, does he even care? _

Dave snorted.

"No!"

Cody smirked and went to go sit on the couch.

"I'm going to ask you something."

Dave was frozen.

_Why am I so awkward?_

"Are you ready for this?"

Dave managed a petrified nod. Cody let out a very deep growl.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

_How anticlimactic. _

Dave finally broke free from his statue-like state and walked over to the TV. He turned on his PS3 and went to sit down on the opposite end of the couch. Cody noticed that his body language was extremely closed off.

_I hope he doesn't notice how scared I am!_

He pulled up the Netflix and opened up his instant queues. He then selected REPO: The Genetic Opera. Cody saw this and started giggling and clapping like a little child.

"Oh my football humping Jesus! I absolutely ADORE REPO!"

Dave breathed a sigh of relief. However, it didn't last long because as the movie started, Cody stretched out and rested his head on Dave's lap. He looked up into Dave's eyes.

_He looks so friggin' cute from that angle. _

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

Dave twitched and cracked his neck. He tried to get comfortable too.

"Well, let's just watch the movie."

As the movie played, Dave noticed that Cody was giving most of his attention to the movie. Naturally, Dave took that as an opportunity to steal some up close glimpses of Cody.

_I wonder what it's like to have freckles? _

Cody's arms were crawling with freckles. This thought kept Dave's attention. He wanted to see how far the freckles actually went. Absent-mindedly, he pulled up Cody's sleeve and ran his finger across his skin. Cody looked up, but didn't say anything. He simply returned his gaze back to the TV. Dave had finally gotten to the point to where he could touch Cody.

_This isn't scary at all! _

Dave began to caress the side of Cody's arm with his knuckles. With every stroke came an intense wave of warmth to Dave's body. It was like Cody's skin was a magnet to Dave's hands. Dave could feel his heart pounding faster. His skin was warm and cold at the same time. He was seeing dots and feeling waves of energy.

W_hat's this feeling? I feel like I'm about to explode. _

At that point, Cody looked up and noticed that Dave wasn't watching the movie at all. He noticed that Dave was rubbing his arm and smiling at him. Cody let out a content sigh. He looked at Dave in the eyes. Dave froze like he was a child caught stealing cookies.

"You know how the only kisses we've had have been under extreme dramatic situations?"

_Oh yeah, I totally forced him to make out with me earlier. _

"Yeah."

"Well I don't think it would be so bad if you kissed me now."

"Y-y-you want me to kiss you?"

Cody laughed.

"Yes."

Dave slowly and hesitantly leaned into Cody. He thought that he was just gonna kiss him in an awkward hunched over position, but as soon as their lips met, Cody grabbed Dave and shifted their weight. Dave was straddling Cody on the couch. They were staring at each other, breathing very hard.

_This is… amazing._

Cody pulled Dave down and kissed him hard.

_I can't take it anymore. I have to let him know how happy I am!_

Dave wrapped his big arms around Cody's thin body and brought him into an embrace. The kissing stopped. Dave was squeezing Cody and sobbing again.

"Dave, don't be upset."

Dave sniffed and whispered into Cody's ear.

"I'm not. I'm really happy."

Cody was speechless. The two laid on the couch in the same position for almost thirty minutes. They wouldn't let go of each other.

_I could lay here with you, forever. _

Finally Cody spoke up.

"Dave, I'm hot."

"Duh."

"No. I mean you've been on top of me for about half an hour. Trust me, it's wonderful, but we are gathering way to much body heat."

Dave gently crawled off of Cody and sat next to him. He was sitting Indian style with his hands in between his legs. Dave looked at Cody with sheer adoration.

"My room's got a few fans, if you want to go lay down in my bed."

"You're hot natured like me. I can't stand the heat."

"Yeah, I keep my room pretty cold when I sleep."

"Well, let's go."

The got off of the couch, and Dave lead Cody to his room. It was pretty plain. Blue walls, with a desk and bed. There three fans in the room. Each strategically placed to cool the room off. Dave shuffled to the bed, and pulled back the comforter. He looked up at Cody.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind, but I sleep in nothing but boxers."

Cody smiled.

"Do you mind if I do the same?"

_He's gonna take his clothes off? There is a god. _

The stripping was slow and awkward. They both crawled into bed, and both settled on their backs staring at the celling. Dave rolled over to face Cody.

"Cody."

"Yeah?"

"I know you probably think I'm crazy."

"Don't worry darlin', I'm bonkers too."

"Well, I just want you to know that…"

"That what?"

"This is going to sound really crazy too."

"It's okay, Dave. Just tell me what you're feeling."

"I love you."

_Holy shit tarts! I said it! Oh god, he's not gonna like me anymore…._

Cody just blinked for an inordinate amount of time.

"I love you too, David."

_WHOO HOOO! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! FUCK YES!_

"You know Dave, I used to be afraid of the dark too."

"How did you get over it?"

"I met you."

Dave couldn't think or speak. He could only do. He grabbed Cody, and pulled him close. Cody's face was in Dave's chest. They just laid there and breathed. Dave's heart was beating so fast.

_Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I really appreciate reviews. Please tell me how you liked it! PLLEEAASE? :)**

Chapter 7

Much-ness

Cody laid there, feeling Dave's smooth chest. The bigger boy's heart beat provided a sturdy metronome for the smaller boy's thoughts.

_I just used the "L" word. _

Dave was still squeezing Cody. He felt protected at that moment.

_I just used the "L" word with a football player._

Dave let out a shuddery sigh. It was heavy. Cody could relate to what Dave was feeling.

_I just used the "L" word with a manic depressive neurotic football player!_

Dave grabbed Cody's head and kissed it.

_Is this a good thing or a bad thing? Jesus, I don't know! The last time I said "I love you" I wound up getting heartbroken and addicted to soft core romance novels. This is too soon and too much! I did NOT have all of ducks in a row here. _

"Dave?"

Dave let out a satisfied sigh through his nose.

"Yeah?"

"Is this scary to you?"

Dave was silent for a beat.

"I'm not gonna lie. It's definitely uncharted territory."

"So… this feeling of much-ness is mutual, right?"

Cody could feel Dave's stare on his crown. It burned.

"Much-ness?"

"You know? It's like on a hot day and you're about to go swimming. When you jump in, it's really cold and a little overwhelming. You like it, but it sort of takes over too fast and too… much."

"I think I understand…"

"Well, I was wondering if you felt like that too."

Dave moved his body so that he was at eye level with Cody. They were face to face.

"I was scared shitless."

Cody's eyes narrowed.

"You were?"

"I was about to piss my pants all night. But then, for some reason, I got the crazy idea to…"

"Say what you were feeling?"

"Exactly. I'm not saying that I'm completely normal right now, but I felt a hell of a lot better when you told me what you were feeling too."

_I wish I knew what I was feeling. I mean, I can't deny that I'm drawn to you, Dave, but there are too many things about myself that I don't think I know the answer to yet. But how could I tell you that? It would crush you. _

"I'm glad that you feel better."

_Why do I always have to worry so much! Why can't I just lay back and enjoy this like he's doing?_

"Wanna know something crazy?"

"Sure."

"From the moment I saw you holding hands with Kurt, I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Is that why you pushed me down in the hallway?"

"Actually, yeah."

_Dave… you're bonkers. But I love it. _

"Did you do it because you were jealous?"

Dave was afraid to speak. Cody could tell.

"I realize I'm backtracking, but is it okay if I'm completely honest with you?"

Cody laughed.

"Dave, let's be honest. If I was not over the events of yesterday and earlier today, I wouldn't be here right now. So of course you can be honest with me. I would actually prefer it. Hold nothing back!"

Dave had a look of repent on his face. He sighed.

"The minute I saw you, you infected my mind. All I could do was look at you. It made me angry."

"So you attacked to eradicate me?"

"No."

_What could it be then?_

"I pushed you down, so that you would notice me."

_That's so… cute. I mean it's mean, but it's so friggin' cute!_

"And how did you feel when I stood up to you?"

"Shocked."

"Really?"

"Yeah. No kid has ever stood up to me before. To be honest, it made me want you more."

_This is so dysfunctional! I can't believe I'm hearing this! I love it! Good lord what's wrong with me…_

"Wow."

"Cody, I was really mean to you. How could you like me?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, dude."

_Lol he called me dude. _

"I totally dig the whole closeted bully scenario."

"Really?"

"Yes, indeed. Where most people would be unable to forgive you, I think it's kind of hot."

"But I'm not hot though."

Dave's eyes were drooping. He had a frown on as he looked at his fluffy body. He pulled his arm up to cover his chest.

"But you are so hot, Dave."

Dave's eyes shot up.

"Your skin is a wonderful shade of tan, and it's very soft! Your eyes are beautiful. Your arms are powerful. The list goes on and on."

"You really think I'm hot?"

"Yes, indeed."

Dave's face lit up. Cody could tell that he was boosting his self-confidence.

"No one's ever thought I was hot before."

Cody smirked.

"Of course they have. They just haven't had the guts to tell you."

Dave squeezed Cody. They laid there for an inordinate amount of time. Quite honestly, Cody was ready to go to bed. It was already 1:30 a.m. Dave spoke up. He seemed very nervous and stuttered a bunch.

"So… is it alright if I… uh…"

Cody knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Yes?"

Dave's grin grew even wider.

"You're sure?"

"You're asking me out aren't you?"

Dave nodded. His palms were sweating. Cody spoke again.

"And this is the first time you've done this?"

"With a boy at least."

_Well, I guess we are basically dating. What could it hurt?_

"Dave, I don't think you even had to ask."

Dave's eyes looked shocked. He snorted in surprise.

"So you're my b-b-boyfriend?"

"I'm laying here in my underwear with you. What do you think?"

Dave let go of Cody and laid on his back. He relaxed all of his muscles and stared at the ceiling fan.

"I can't feel my arms or my legs."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"I'm just so happy right now."

_I thought you were having a heart attack or something! Don't do that to me! AAAGH! _

"Don't scare me like that!"

_Hello hello baby you called I can't hear a thing._

Cody's phone was ringing. It was Kurt.

_Kurt! What the fuck do want at 1:30 in the morning?_

"Who is it?"

"It's Kurt."

"Why is he calling you so late?"

Dave seemed a little irritated with Kurt's phone call.

_Thank Jesus he doesn't know about what happened in Kurt's car earlier today._

"I don't know. But it could be an emergency, so let me answer it."

"Okay."

"Hello?"

"Cody?"

Kurt sounded morose. It worried Cody.

"Yeah? Kurt what's wrong? You sound like Katy Perry just announced her retirement."

"… I would be happy if that were the case, but that's beside the point. Do you have time to talk?"

"Not really, I'm kinda busy at the moment. I'm in the middle of trying to catch up on the US History. Deano is NOT cutting me any slack!"

Kurt was silent for a little while.

"Oh…"

_What am I doing? I'm being a terrible friend right now! _

"Are you okay?"

"What does it matter? You don't have time to listen to me anyways!"

"Kurt! That's not the-"

Before Cody could finish his sentence, the call ended.

_Crap. I pissed off one of my only friends at school. _

"Nice excuse, dude. I never could have thought that quickly on my feet."

_He has no idea. Let's keep it that way. _

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Nope."

"Oh, he just called to say hi?"

"More or less."

"Well that's weird. I've always thought Hummel was strange."

Cody felt a flame of resentment well up inside him. Part of him was still upset about how Dave had treated Kurt.

"He's not strange at all."

Dave sensed that he had hurt Cody's feelings. He quickly retracted his statement.

"You're right. I was completely out of line."

That wasn't enough for Cody. He was still burning on the inside. He sat up and looked David in the eyes with anger.

"Why do you like me? I know you have an issue with Kurt because he's so… so fabulous. I'm basically just a red headed deeper voiced Kurt with freckles."

Dave sat up too. He held his ground.

"Because you have balls."

"Kurt has balls! He goes to school every day and endures torture because he's not afraid to be who he is!"

"And he lays down and takes it with a smile on his face every damn day."

Cody was shocked. He inhaled deeply. There was a lot of tension in the room.

"You wanna know the difference between you and Kurt? He's been dealing with this shit since he was 10. Not once has he stood up for himself. You, on the other hand, wouldn't even put up with it for five seconds."

_He's so hot when he argues. I'm so mad at him, but damn he's attractive._

Dave noticed that Cody was starting to cool off. And he also noticed that look Cody was giving him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Keep arguing."

Dave blinked. Cody spoke again. He reiterated the command slowly.

"KEEP arguing."

"Um… it's your turn to say something. I already defended my point."

Cody jumped up and straddled Dave. He bent down and whispered into his ear. His straight red hair brushed up against Dave's cheek.

"You'll have to forgive me, but that face you make when you argue… It turns me on."

Cody felt a pressure up against the back of his crotch that wasn't there before. It began to press it's way into existence.

"Um, Cody?"

Cody whipped his head up and put his forehead on Dave's forehead. He let out a vocalized breath. Dave was looking up at him with a worried look on his face.

"Can we um… not do this…"

_Oh hell. _

Cody blinked and snapped back into reality. He then realized what he was doing. He didn't even warn Dave, or ask him if it was okay.

"Of course. I don't know what I was thinking."

Cody slinked off of Dave and laid down. He rolled over and looked away from Dave in embarrassment. Dave noticed this and rolled over to face Cody's back.

"In case you were worried, you didn't freak me out or anything."

Cody was silent, but somehow he knew Dave could tell that he felt better.

"I didn't mean to rape you."

Dave started laughing. Cody turned around to be met with Dave's jolly face. Dave started caressing Cody's shoulder with the back of his fingers.

"You didn't rape me. Trust me, you can't rape the willing."

"I feel a little better now."

"I didn't want to piss you off or make you feel weird, but I had to tell you."

"No it's fine."

"My virginity is a big deal for me."

_?_

Cody looked at Dave with shock.

_He's still a virgin? I mean, I guess it makes sense since he's never really been close with a boy, but STILL! He cherishes it like some mentally deranged CATHOLIC SCHOOL GIRL!_

"Oh, yeah. I got you. I completely respect that."

"And I respect your virginity too."

_Haha. My virginity was taken on top of a mausoleum in the freezing rain almost a year ago. Oh god… he's gonna think I'm trashy. _

"About that… Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a virgin."

Dave's eyes were wide. His fingers stopped caressing his shoulder.

"Are you mad?"

"Honestly… yeah."

Cody let out a morose sigh. He eyes lost focus.

"But not at you. I'm mad at who ever took your virginity."

Cody just laid there. He was remembering how beautiful it was. How much he cared for that boy.

_Don… Dave's mad at you. _

"Well is it okay if we talk about it later?"

"Was it traumatic?"

Cody nodded.

"Well that's why I want to lose mine with someone I love."

"I did love him."

Dave didn't know what to say. Cody hoped that he would just drop it.

"I honestly don't know what I can say that will make this better."

Cody sniffed and spoke in a monotone voice. It sounded like a child talking to his mother.

"There something you can do."

"What's that?"

"Can you hold me while I fall asleep?"

Dave's face melted. It was if he just saw a kitten sneeze.

"Of course I can."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sixes and Sevens

_I wanna take you away. Let's escape into the music. DJ let it play! I just can't refuse it! Like the way you do it! Keep on rockin' to it! Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music!_

Dave's eyes slowly opened. For some reason his crotch was vibrating. He reached down to pull an iPhone from below. Dave quickly silenced the alarm and laid his head back down on the pillow. His phone vibrated again. This time it was single vibrate.

_Who is texting me this early in the morning?_

But much to Dave's horror, it wasn't that early in the morning at all. It was 10:30. School started two hours ago.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK!_

As Dave panicked, he looked over at Cody. He was on his stomach with his arms curled under him. He was passed out. Dave gently shook him. Cody inhaled and looked up at Dave. Before he could get out good morning, Dave spoke up.

"We're late for school. It's 10:30."

"Seriously? Shit!"

"I know! What the fuck are we gonna do?"

"If we get there before 11:45 it's not considered an absence."

"I don't fucking care about an absence!"

**!Gleebreak!**

And that's when it hit Cody.

_I thought it was kind of odd for a guy like Dave to freaking out over a simple tardy. He's actually concerned with the fact that people will find it odd that he and that queer kid are both missing from school the day after their fated detention. _

"Look, no one's gonna know that I spent the night!"

Dave's eyes got wide. He looked shocked.

"I-I"

"It's okay that you're not ready to come out yet-"

"Yet?"

"Or ever. But freaking out and blemishing your record is not going to help anything. Let's just get dressed, go to school, and try to get through the day."

"If we both walk in at the same time-"

"People will know that you gave me ride to school."

Dave had a puzzled look on his face. Cody could tell that Dave didn't know where he was going with this.

"This could work out in your favor. I'll tell Kurt and anyone else who asks that I was walking to school and you gave me a ride."

Dave still looked clueless.

"I know for a fact that Mr. Figgins and Mr. Scheuster have had their eye on you lately for all of this bullying. Well if they see that you went out of your way to help me then maybe they'll stop breathing down your neck."

Dave rolled his eyes, bit lip and sighed through his nose. Apparently, Cody's solution wasn't good enough.

"Well what do you wanna do? Throw me in a dumpster!"

A light bulb erupted in Dave's psyche. His eyebrows raised.

"Cody, would you… uh… be… against that?"

"Tch- WHAT?"

"Could I throw you in the dumpster?"

"I was just being sarcastic!"

"Well, I could say to my friends that I skipped the first four periods of the day planning the ultimate slushy/dumpster explosion. And they would never think to put you and me together."

_He loves me so much he'll throw me into the dumpster. Great._

"If it will make you feel better… do it."

Dave quickly drew Cody near and hugged him tightly. He held the back of Cody's head and looked into his eyes with sheer relief.

"Th-Thank you."

Cody looked back into Dave's eyes and kissed him.

"You are going to let me pack a fresh outfit in your bag and stuff my blow dryer in your locker."

Dave smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Done deal."

They got up and got dressed. Dave cleared out some room in his football bag and buried some of Cody's clothes, along with his blow dryer in its musky depths.

**!GleeBREAK!**

The car ride was awkward. There was no music or conversation. Cody just stared out the window with his cheek in his palm. Dave looked over, desperately yearning to talk to him.

_I know this is wrong, but what am I supposed to do? _

Cody glanced over at Dave through the corner of his eye. He noticed that Dave had been staring at him with a longing look.

"You might wanna keep your eyes on the road, darlin."

_Is he mad at me? I can't tell. I mean, who wouldn't be pissed off?_

Cody smirked and eyed Dave.

_Then again, what normal kid would be into me? _

Dave snorted and shuffled his cheeks.

_Let's just try and make it through today. _

They finally arrived at McKinley High. The doors slammed and they made their way to the dumpster.

"Dave, you remembered to pack my clothes, right?"

Dave wiped his nose and stared straight ahead.

"Yeah, dude."

"And my blow dryer?"

"Of course."

"Alright then. Let's get this over with."

Dave got out his phone and texted Azimio.

Yo dude. I got something for you to see. I skipped class to corner this kid by the dumpster. Bring a slushie.- Dave.

No shit! C U in 5! XD – Azimio

Dave turned to Cody and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cody smiled and took on a dramatic air.

"I'm ready, Dave! TAKE ME NOW!"

Dave couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to have to be your bully when they get here. You know that, right?"

Much to Dave's surprise, Cody's facial expression did not change, and neither did his dramatic air.

"I can play the helpless victim if it will help you."

"When we're done, meet me in the locker room after you check in. No one should be in there, and you'll be safe to change."

"Okie-doke!"

_He's so willing to help me. And what am I doing? I'm one step away from throwing my own boyfriend in a dumpster… My own boyfriend. _

"AAAY-YO! DAVE!"

Dave turned around to see Azimio and his cronies moving in. They each had a slushie in hand. Dave could feel a part of his stomach get heavy. His eyes burned, and his hands felt cold.

_Is this regret? _

Cody turned to Dave with an angry look.

"Dave! You didn't say anything about multiple slushies!"

By that point, Azimio and company had made it to the dumpster. Dave knew he had to put on his best performance.

_Cody, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me after this. _

Dave started gritting his teeth and tightening his fists. He turned to Cody, and pushed him back.

"What part of ULITMATE SLUSHIE EXPLOSION do you not understand?"

Cody showed fear. His face became pale, and his hands were shaking. He cowered up against the wall of the dumpster.

_This almost hurts too much. Look at him. He's taking the fall for me. That should be ME. _

_No. I've gone too far. There's no turning back. All I can do is beg for his forgiveness later. _

Before Dave could plan his attack, Azimio walked in front of him and handed him a slushie.

"Here's the deal. I'll hold him into position while you slushie him. We know this little fuck cost you your afternoon yesterday, so we brought a shit load of slushies."

_I can't do that. _

"And then we'll leave him in the dumpster to marinate. It's gonna be great!"

_BE STRONG Dave. _

True to his word, Azimio lugged himself over to Cody and picked up in a reverse bear-hug. Cody offered little resistance. Dave walked up and looked into his eyes.

_I'm losing it. I can't do this. _

Cody's stare was indignant and cold. He narrowed his eyes and mustered up as much hate as he could.

"Do it."

Dave inhaled sharply, but quietly. His hand was shaking. Cody provoked him again.

"What the FUCK are you waiting for, KAROFSKY!"

Splat.

Cody's face was covered in red ice. He looked shocked. Dave knew, no matter what kind of mental fortitude one possesses, it's impossible to look cool after getting slushied.

_One down. Four to go. _

Cody shook the ice from his eyes and managed a leer from hell. He jaw was quivering.

"That all you got! Come one! HIT ME AGAIN!"

Azimio cackled.

"Dude, this fag's gone batshit crazy!"

All Dave could manage to do was breathe shallow breaths. He was slipping. Cody noticed that he might break character, so be tried his best to provoke Dave again.

"PANZIE! THROW ME SOMETHING MORE WORTHY OF A REAL MAN!"

Dave went to launch his ice, but he hesitated. Cody was bearing his teeth at this point.

"DON'T BE A FAG! HIT MEEEEE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Dave let out a lion roar. His command was swiftly followed the launch of the second slushie.

"SHUT UPP!"

_Two. _

_Three. _

_Four._

_Five. _

Cody was covered in a rainbow if stinging ice. His body was limp. He began to laugh. Azimio raised his eyebrow and spoke up.

"Dave, would you like to do the honors?"

Without hesitation, Dave walked towards Cody and picked him up. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Cody was smiling. He mouthed "bravo."

Dave plopped Cody down to the stinky depths. He looked down at Cody. He was about to cry. He inhaled and closed the lid.

"What's going on here?"

Dave's shoulders shot up again. He turned around to see the one person in the word that he had hoped to never have to talk to again.

_Why the hell is Fancy here?_

Kurt made his way to the gang of gorillas and stood there with his phone in his hand.

"Take one step towards me and I'll call Figgins."

At that point Azimio and his cronies hightailed it out of the scene of the crime. It was just Dave and Kurt. Dave approached Kurt with his shoulders raised and his palms facing forwards as if he was trying to catch a greased pig.

"It's not what you think, Hummel."

"Oh yeah, I got it all on video. And just how do you plan to explain that to Mr. Figgins?"

"Kurt, I did it for a very good reason."

Kurt's face twitched a little. He was taken off guard by his bully addressing him by his first name.

"And WHAT could possibly justify the way you viciously attacked Cody? That was slushie MASACRE!"

Dave didn't know what to do. Even though Kurt was gay, he'd never thought he was going to have to come out to anyone today. Also, Dave wasn't stupid. He knew that Kurt had taken a liking to Cody and he knew that if Kurt had ever found out about their relationship, he might not react peacefully.

_Fuck ME! This is NOT good. _

Dave knew he had to think quickly. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Kurt, I'm gay."

Kurt's eyes got wide. His eyes poured fire.

"Well why the hell have you been torturing me since the seventh grade! Why did you do that to Cody? WHAT THE HELL, KAROFSKY!"

"Kurt, you have to trust me."

Kurt scoffed and raised his hand to his mouth.

"Not likely, but try me."

"C-C-Cody is my boyfriend."

Kurt screwed his face up and immediately walked over to the dumpster and opened the door. He peered in and screamed.

"IS THIS TRUE!"

Cody shielded his eyes form the sunlight and looked up in horror.

"Is what true?"

"Is Dave your boyfriend! Was that kiss last night NOTHING TO YOU!"

_That kiss? What the hell is Hummel talking about?_

"Kurt, it's not what you think…"

Kurt bent down into the dumpster and pulled Cody up by his scarf. He bent down and spoke through his teeth.

"For your information, that was my first kiss. And you stole it."

"Kurt, I-"

"You will regret this."

Kurt shot up and walked away. He was sobbing. As he passed Dave, he looked at him like he had just run over his dog. He stopped and got in Dave's face.

"You listen to me, David Karofsky. You have taken the one good thing that's happened to me since The Fame Monster. You WILL NOT enjoy another day at this school. You have taken too much from me. I will personally see to it that EVERYONE AND THEIR MOTHER knows about your little secret!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No Mercy

Just as Kurt left the dumpster, the bell had rung for lunch. Tears streaming, he bee-lined straight for the cafeteria where Mercedes was sitting with her precious tater-tots. She looked up to see a hysterical Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"I *huff* am *huff* going to *sniff* MAME Karofksy!"

Mercedes stuffed a tater-tot in her mouth and got up to help Kurt into a chair. Kurt was hyperventilating. He sniffed really hard.

"HE STOLE CODY FROM ME!"

Mercedes nostrils flared.

"What… the FUCK?"

Kurt was wining and crying in to her shoulder. His words strung together in a resonant whine.

"He's actually gay and he came out to Cody and Cody really liked him, but he kissed me so that I wouldn't get Dave in trouble and he lied to me and-"

Mercedes slapped Kurt and looked upon him with huge caring eyes.

"Speak slowly and coherently. Okay?"

Kurt sniffed again. He calmed down a little. Mercedes thought if she asked him to tell the story in segments, he might not freak again. She spoke up.

"Could you start from the beginning?"

Kurt wearily nodded. He looked like he had just survived a Friday The 13th movie. With a swift exhalation, Kurt began the angsty tale of Dave and Cody.

"Remember when Cody stood up to Karofsky…"

As Kurt told the story, Mercedes' jaw dropped lower and lower.

"So basically, while trying to out Karofsky, Cody developed a crush on him. But during their detention, he got a little rough and left some visible wounds. You found out and were mortified, and Cody feigned feelings for you in order to distract you from taking measures in his supposed 'defense'."

Kurt sighed. He had calmed down by this point.

"That's correct. And I told Karofsky that I was going to out him."

Mercedes heart skipped a beat.

_I don't blame him, but… that's cold._

"So are you really gonna do it?"

Kurt sniffed and stared ahead with the fury of Satan in his eyes.

"Yes…"

"How are you gonna do it? I mean, no one will believe you unless you have some pretty fuckin' convincing evidence."

"I haven't quite made up mind yet. I need some time."

"Well Kurt, if you don't act fast, I'm sure he's gonna come after you to make sure that you don't talk."

Kurt smiled. Mercedes could tell by his sudden change of expression that he had already begun to hatch a plan.

"No he won't. Cody will."

Mercedes didn't get it. Kurt spoke again.

"Karofsky is now a much more dangerous adversary. He's grown intelligent by osmosis. His… _(Kurt shudders)_ b-boyfriend has mastered the art of high school drama, and will be looking for ways to keep the shit from hitting the fan. Mercedes, I can almost promise you that Cody will be coaching him on how to behave until this 'blows over.' And he will make sure to leave absolutely NO openings."

"So you guys are enemies now. Why would Cody come to you?"

"Because I think we both agree on the old saying 'war is hell.'"

"Kurt, I don't know, because Cody seemed to pretty much enjoy provoking Karofsky. Maybe this is just fun for him."

"Damn, he really is a master manipulator."

Kurt inhaled and brought his knuckle to his lips. He stared intently for a moment and then spoke up again.

"In that case, no one is safe. If Cody really wants things to blow over smoothly, he's going to try and win everyone over. We need to start recruiting now."

"Recruiting?"

"We need to warn them of Cody's two-faced charisma. If they already have a bad taste in their mouth by the time he gets to them, they're not going to be very sympathetic to what he has to say. In fact, some like Santana would probably go out of their way to disagree with him… publically."

_Wow. Kurt has lost it. I'll help him, but only because he's my best friend. _

Mercedes let out a sigh and spoke up.

"So I guess we start at Glee rehearsal today?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

_**Meanwhile, back at the dumpster…**_

Cody sat there in the filth, letting Kurt's words sink in. He leaned his head back and let it clang on the metal dumpster.

_SHIT! This is not good. How do I always mange to do this? I was just trying to make everyone happy._

Cody felt like he was falling.

A few moments passed by and he found himself sobbing.

_Now that Kurt's told Dave about that kiss, I don't think he's going to be pleased. I guess I'll just have to go to school smelling like shit and pick my clothes up later. _

Cody decided to make himself comfortable and wait for the warning bell to ring for Trig.

_Oh lord, I've got Trig with Kurt next period. _

Much to Cody's surprise, the lid to the dumpster began to lift itself. As he was met with Dave's face, Cody felt a little bit of every emotion. He was, of course, overjoyed that his boyfriend came to his rescue. But at the same time, he was ashamed that Dave had to find out about him and Kurt the way he did. And to top it off, he was mortified for Dave. The shit was about hit the fan for him. In the end, Cody just hid his head under his arm out of embarrassment.

_I can't face him. I'm no good for him. I'm no good for Kurt. I'm no good for anyone._

Dave just looked down at Cody and sighed. He reached down and pulled Cody's arm off of his face. Cody looked up into the light. The way Dave was forcing a smile horrified Cody even more. He couldn't bear to look into his eyes. He closed them tightly shut. Tears were streaming by this point.

_Dear God, he must think I'm a puss. I just want to disappear right now. _

Cody felt Dave's hand on his face drying his tears. Dave spoke with a soft and soothing whisper.

"I shouldn't have put you through that."

Cody's eyes got wide. He looked up, not having a clear grasp as to what was going on. He watched, stunned with shock as Dave began to lift himself up and descend into the filth. Dave found a comfortable place amongst the trash and sat Indian style next to Cody. Cody just blinked as Dave twiddled his thumbs. Finally, Cody broke the silence. He spoke, not really knowing what the rest of his sentence was going to be.

"Dave, you-"

"Can we pretend I'm amazing?"

_What? Okay, I'm a little confused. _

Dave took a big breath and gave Cody an awkward hug.

_Why is he being so nice and apologetic? I have single handedly out-ed him. That's his absolute worst fucking nightmare!_

Cody tried to speak, but was promptly hushed with Dave's big hand. He could feel heat from Dave's face on his ear. Dave was breathing really heavily. After a few breaths, Cody heard Dave sing very softly.

_How am I supposed to breathe?  
>I try to relax. I touch your still frame<br>So I can watch you closer  
>And study the ways I believe I belong to you<br>I scratch at your waist line... your doll hair  
>I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow<br>So I make you my religion, my collision, an escape goat  
>So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?<em>

_Can you pretend I'm amazing?  
>I can pretend I'm amazing...<br>Instead of what we both know  
>I cut to the punch line baby<br>Can you pretend I'm amazing  
>Instead of what we both know<em>

_Now our history is for sale  
>And for that I apologize<br>You see you're my only know how  
>The study of when I believe I belonged to you<br>You see I've made you into something delicious,  
>My sweet ghost<br>So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?_

_Can you pretend I'm amazing?  
>I can pretend I'm amazing...<br>Instead of what we both know  
>I cut to the punch line baby<br>Can you pretend I'm amazing  
>Instead of what we both know…<em>

Dave let out a muttered sigh.

"I love you, Cody, and I don't care who Kurt tells about us."

Cody inhaled sharply.

_He's lost it. He must be in denial. This is going to change everything for him. _

"I love you too…"

Cody began to caress Dave's ear as he stared off into the wall of the dumpster trying to find the right words.

"And Dave…"

"Yeah?"

"You are amazing."

Cody felt a tear trickle down his neck. Dave began to squeeze him tightly.

"I k-k-know I'm not, but that means so freakin' much. Thank you, C-C-Cody."

At that moment, Dave looked into Cody's oceanic eyes and laid his lips on Cody's. Out of all the times that Dave had kissed Cody, this time was completely different. It was laden with love, and tenderness. Cody could sense his vulnerability through Dave's lips.

The warning bell rang, ending lunch. Cody and Dave both snapped back into reality. Dave began to whimper. Cody could tell that he was dreading going to class and facing Kurt's wrath. He comfortingly rested his palm on Dave's cheek.

"Hey, I think I know a way to get us out of this."

Dave's cheeks lifted. His eyes practically sparkled. He whipped his nose and sniffed.

"H-h-how?"

"We just have to be VERY strategic."

Dave didn't seem to follow. Cody elaborated.

"Go to class, and pretend like nothing happened. Don't say anything to anyone about our run in with Kurt today. Avoid him like the plague. I'll approach him. He can't hurt me."

"Okay… So are you gonna try and convince him not to out me?"

Cody waited a beat. He was thinking of a simple way to explain his plan.

"In a sense, yes. I'm going to try to win him over again. I'll text you before the end of Trig and let you know if my plan works. Got it?"

Dave nodded.

"Good, now would you be a doll and help me open the lid?"

"Sure."

Dave and Cody helped each other out of the dumpster and made their way to the main building where all of their classes were. Surprisingly, they didn't smell that bad.

_I don't stink. I guess that's divine intervention. _

They held eye contact for a brief moment as they walked through the doors to McKinley high before breaking away and acting as if they hated each other as soon as they passed the corner.

_He has got to try out for The Drama Club. He's such a wonderful actor. I wonder if he even knows that?_

As Cody made his way to the math room, he saw Kurt sitting in his desk with his eyes blood shot and fixed on him. Cody let out a half-assed laugh and waved. Kurt only followed him with his glare and narrowed his eyes. As Cody sat down, he let out a frustrated sigh.

_This is not going to be easy. _

The final bell rang and Ms. Thelia began her boring lecture on the Pythagorean theorem. Cody quickly pulled out his phone and pulled up Kurt's convos. He thought for a moment, and finally sent the text.

Is there any coming back from this?- Cody

Kurt immediately checked his pocket and looked at his phone. He turned around and mouthed _fuck off._

Cody sighed and tried another message.

Name your price- Cody

Kurt ignored this one.

Cody pulled his trump card. The last ditch effort.

What if I can convince Dave to join Glee club?- Cody

This time, Kurt's back became stiff, and he texted back.

You can't be serious- Kurt

Cody smirked.

I believe I have a little pull in his life now- Cody

Have him audition at 4 p.m. today and I'll try to keep my mouth shut.- Kurt

_Sweet. Crisis averted. _

Done- Cody

See ya there- Kurt

Immediately, Cody Pulled up Dave's convos. He texted with a rapid pace.

I found a way to keep Kurt from blabbing- Cody

Dave's reply came almost instantly.

REALLY! HOW DID U DO IT?- Dave

I had to strike a deal, and I don't think you're going to like it.- Cody

This time, Dave's response took a little longer.

Do I have to kiss him or somethin?- Dave

Cody laughed.

No! … you're going to have to audition for Glee Club after school today. – Cody

Its wrth it. Ill do it but only if u come with me- Dave

We'll talk about it after class- Cody

kk- Dave

As Cody went to put his phone away, it vibrated again. It was another message from Dave.

Ily- Dave

I love you, too. 3 - Cody


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No Mercy Part 2

As the bell rang for Trig to be over, Kurt immediately pulled out his phone and texted Mercedes.

Cody did exactly what he wanted me to- Kurt

What do you mean?- Mercedes

Meet me at the Choir Room in 5 and I'll explain- Kurt

K…- Mercedes

Kurt quickly packed his bag and got to Cody's desk before he had time to flinch. He bent down and looked into Cody's eyes and stared with an uncanny grin. Cody could sense that he was planning something. Kurt raised his finger to Cody's nose and spoke coldly.

"You are to bring Dave to the Choir room at 4 and not a minute later. Have him personally apologize to me and the rest of the glee club for all he's done and then have him sing a song."

Cody blinked and smirked.

"That doesn't seem that bad. I was expecting something much more dastardly."

Kurt was extremely taken aback. His face grew indignant.

"W-w-WELL IF THAT'S NO SCARY ENOUGH FOR YOU THEN HOW ABOUT WE MAKE IT A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING!"

By this point all of the people left in the room are staring at Kurt. Kurt notices and makes a quick side sweep with his vision. He quickly recomposes himself. He bends down lower and speaks with a menacing intensity.

"He has to audition with a Ke$ha song."

_Oh shit. That's not good. I'm pretty sure with the right amount of encouragement Dave could handle just about anything… but Ke$ha. This is definitely NOT good. _

A spot in Cody's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. But he refused to show it. He just relaxed his eyebrows and smiled.

"Fine. I'll see you in an hour."

Kurt was hoping to see some fear in his eyes, and was disappointed. It was evident to Cody, who was just sitting there smiling with his hands folded in front of him. Kurt's face melted with anger.

"Tch- FINE! He had better be there!"

Kurt whipped around and stormed out the door. Some kids watched him leave and laughed. Cody just sat there and threw away his smug façade. Panic was written all over his face. He quickly devised a plan and grabbed his phone to text Dave.

Let's skip 7th period and waste an hour in your truck. ;)- Cody

… How is that a waste of TIME!0_o- Dave

Cody quickly made his way out of the school without being detected and propped himself up on the side of the truck. He waited for Dave trying to find the most flattering pose for him to be stationed in. Before he could decide, Dave walked up from behind.

_Holy shit!_

Dave apparentl_y _scaredthe crap out of Cody, because he jumped up and nearly lost his balance. Dave chuckled and waved to his boyfriend. He spoke with a goofy grin.

"Hi."

Cody quickly recomposed himself and lurched himself towards Dave with an eerie smile. Dave's grin faded slightly. He didn't really know what to make of his boyfriend's strange behavior. Once Cody had made his way in to Dave's personal bubble, he proceeded to grab him by the collar and stare into his eyes. Once again, David smiled, but this time it was a more nervous kind of smile. He spoke again.

"Hi."

Cody continued with his eerie grin. He looked at Dave's windows and noticed that they were tinted. That would provide for maximum privacy.

"Good. Your windows are tinted. How about we board the ship?"

Dave let out a breath and blinked. Cody could tell he was nervous. He started to shake a little. Cody whispered in his ear.

"Well?"

Dave quickly moved to the door and opened it. He plunged in with his back up against the driver's door. He was leaned back and relaxed. He was smiling and gestured with both of his hands for Cody to follow.

_I hope this plan works. _

Cody promptly followed Dave. He leaned over to his face and gave his cheek a kiss. He then got out his phone and plugged it up to the speakers. He put on the song Pop on Acid by Afrojack. The steady base really helped to put him in the mind set for the dirty dead that he was about to perform.

_Here goes nothing. _

They laid there in the truck making out for about 10 minutes straight. Cody made an attempt to be really intense and then pull away, basically teasing him.

_I've just got to get him in the zone. _

And every time Cody would slacken and back his head up, Dave's hands would force him down again meeting his lips with an even greater passion than before. Dave let out some interesting noises as they went on. For some reason, instead of laughing, Cody was strangely aroused. Cody decided to stop thinking about it so much and let his instincts take over.

"Cody… this is… so freakin' hot."

Cody just laughed. He bent over and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You think this is hot… Just lay back and relax."

Dave's eyes got wide.

Cody went to unzip Dave's jeans. Dave looked really worried. And then Cody remembered that for some reason, Dave held his sexual purity in high regards. He quickly came up with an excuse to coerce the petrified titan.

"What did I tell you? RELAX! In catholic school, we don't consider anything but penetration to be sex. The ones who stuck to the good old white dress plan just relied on other ways to scratch that certain itch. And besides, you can't tell me you're not at least curious to see what this feels like."

Dave mulled It over in his head. It seemed that he came to a decision because he dropped and head and relaxed his muscles. The defense around his crotch had been lowered, and Cody was free to do as… he pleased!

_This is not going to be hard. You admitted to yourself that you liked him. So just SUCK IT UP!_

He pulled down his boxers and looked in awe. It was golden tan and HUGE! Cody stared in awe. Dave noticed that Cody had basically frozen in his tracks. He looked with worry. He felt a little awkward.

"Is everything okay down there?"

Cody snapped out of shock, and assumed a reassuring tone.

"Of course. I was just admiring your junk."

Dave snorted at the word junk. He showed a sense of slight accomplishment on his face relaxed his head back.

_Well I guess it's now or never. _

**!GLEEBREAK!**

_This feels amazing! Oh my FREAKIN' GOD!_

Dave looked up to see Cody working sweet magic on his groin. Even though Dave wanted this to last forever, it didn't last long at all. About after two and a half minutes of sensational heaven, Dave felt a tightening from below. Dave grabbed Cody's hair and stuttered.

"I-I-I'm g-g-g-onna"

Fireworks.

_Holy shit._

Dave was panting. He looked up to see that there was no mess. Cody pulled Dave's pants back up and laid against his chest. Dave had never felt that kind of pleasure before in his life. He felt kind of awkward just accepting a gift like that with no thanks.

"Th-th-thank you…"

Cody looked up and laughed.

"You're welcome."

Cody moved himself to a position where he could look Dave in the eyes. He then assumed a more serious tone.

"So about my plan…"

Dave sighed and snapped back into reality himself.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was able to haggle with Kurt said he wouldn't out you only IF…"

Cody waited to see Dave's face. He couldn't take the anticipation and he spoke out.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to audition for the Glee Club… with a Ke$ha song."

_HUMMEL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Set Fire to the Rain

Dave was hyper-ventilating. Auditioning for the Glee club was going to be painful, but at least he could have gone in with a manly song. But KE$HA!

"That little shit! He knew that me singing a Ke$ha song would basically out him for me!"

Dave's lip was quivering. A symphony of anger was raging in his head. He didn't know what to do.

_I'm damned if I do, and damned if I fuckin' don't! _

Cody reached over and touched Dave's face. As soon as Dave looked into his eyes, the noises in his head came to a halt. There were no words spoken, but so much was said. Dave knew from the look Cody was giving him that he had no choice and that this really was the lesser of two evils. Dave's muscles began to relax as he looked at Cody's face.

_This is bullshit… I guess I'll just have to be really creative with my excuse to the guys. _

Then it hit Dave.

"Was that BJ-"

Cody finished his sentence for him.

"Motivation. Yes it was."

Dave's face became extremely red. His face was hot. Cody didn't seem to feel wrong about it at all. Cody broke the silence.

"Did it work?"

Dave twitched and stared blankly into nothing. He didn't know if we angry, embarrassed, or both. Finally without really knowing if it did or not, he nodded.

"Good! Well it's about that time. Do you want me to come with you?"

Dave didn't speak but his eyes quickly darted to Cody and he violently shook his head yes.

"Well let's go."

**Meanwhile in the choir room…**

It was now 3:30 p.m. and school had just let out. Kurt quickly made his way to the choir room and stood near the door way scanning the flood of people for Mercedes. While waiting on her, Kurt's insides felt hot. He didn't know what to make of his thoughts. The boy who had made his life a living hell was about to experience supreme embarrassment… by his hand.

_Is this wrong? Why do I feel so weird about this? Karofsky has made it his goal to embarrass me every single day of my life for the past several years. Surely this is justifiable to any objective perspective. _

The more Kurt mulled it over in his head, the angrier he got. For some reason, even through all of the anger, he couldn't without a doubt come to a conclusion. He felt torn.

"Just don't think about it and do it."

Kurt jumped. Apparently Kurt had been so immersed in his own thoughts that he had not noticed Mercedes walk right up to him. She spoke again.

"I know you well enough to know that you don't enjoy hurting people, and you're trying to justify outing Karofsky in your head."

"Well do you think that I shouldn't do it?"

Mercedes looked slightly away from Kurt. It was almost as if she couldn't look him in the eye when she spoke.

"I can't tell you that. If you can't bring yourself to do it, then you must think it's the wrong thing to do."

Kurt brought his thumb to the bottom of his lip.

_This is absolutely ridiculous! Why is going through with this so hard!_

**!Gleebreak!**

"Hummel."

Dave walked in sheepishly. Kurt turned around and immediately assumed a confident persona.

_I guess he doesn't look scared because he's surrounded by all the other weirdos. Great._

Kurt crossed his arms and spoke pompously.

"Karofsky."

Dave crossed his arms too. He was halfway biting his bottom lip waiting for Kurt's next move. At this point, had walked into the room. He noticed that Dave was standing in the doorway glaring at Kurt.

"Uh, Dave… can I help you with something?"

Kurt's face immediately lit up. He gladly interjected.

"Mr. Shue, if I may, Dave is actually here to audition for The New Directions."

The room went silent and everyone in the glee club focused their attention on Dave. Mr. Shue's face was priceless. He looked shocked beyond all belief.

"Dave, is this true?"

Dave could feel his heart beating and pounding against his chest. His palms were sweating and he felt cold. Finally, he answered.

"Y-y-yessir."

The room was still silent.

"Well do you have a number prepared?"

"Y-y-yessir."

"Well very good. Guys, I want you all to give Dave your attention."

"JUST ONE SECOND."

Cody came rushing in stopping to pick up some paper that he dropped. Kurt had moved to the risers by this point and was glaring at Cody.

_Cody please get over here! I'm so scared without you! All of the weirdos are staring at me!_

Cody walked directly to Puck and spoke without fear.

"Hey you, I heard you play some pretty sick guitar. Is that rumor true?"

Puck furrowed his brow. It looked like he didn't know what to do with Cody's audacity.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Can you sight read?"

Puck sighed.

"Fuck yeah, I do! What tune am I going to be gracing everyone's ears with?"

Kurt took this moment to speak up , practically spitting with every consonant.

"A Ke$ha song."

Puck let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Are you freakin' kidding me Karofsky? Ke$ha! REALLY!"

Karofsky just awkwardly shuffled his weight.

"Yeah."

The room jeered. Dave felt horrible.

_Everyone's making fun of me! Is this what I get for being such a dick to Hummel all these years? _

It took every ounce of fortitude for Dave not to run out of the room. Cody looked over and saw that Dave needed some assistance. He spoke up, quickly silencing the room.

"Not just ANY Ke$ha number. As most of you guys probably don't know, Ke$ha originally wanted to be a country artist. Her mother, Pebe Sebert, actually wrote several famous songs for Dolly Parton. And this song, definitely captures her country roots."

Santana leered at Cody, and spoke.

"So are you going to audition for Dave or something?"

Cody just smiled and kept his cool.

"First of all, I would like to compliment your oversized lips. Where do you get them done? Cuz on Halloween, I really wanna dress up as a pregnant Mexican drag queen, and I feel like you'd know more about that than me."

The room gasped. Santana's leer became even more intense.

"Look, Firecrotch, I don't know who you think you're messing with, but-"

"Awww! Did I step on your oversized ego? I'm sorry!"

Santana went to get up, but she was grabbed my Mercedes and Brittany. She was screaming obscenities in Spanish when Mr. Shue decided that things were getting out of hand.

"GUYS!"

After a while, the room finally settled down.

"Mr. Shue, if it's alright with you, I'd like to audition with Dave."

"Sure that's fine. But let's get this started already. What's the name of the song?"

Cody handed the sheet music to Puck, who had gone to get his guitar.

"Goodbye, by Ke$ha Sebert."

"Alright, let's hear it."

Puck began to play the guitar. The room was DEAD SILENT. All that could be heard was the sorrowful prelude. Cody looked at Dave and mouthed 'here we go'. Cody was the first to sing.

_The hope is fading from my lips  
>When I kiss you with goodbye<br>Now when you let go of our last embrace  
>Please don't look me in the eye<br>Secret's out, that I just might care about you  
>You broke me, you're leaving<br>There's nothing I can do_

_I'll find a way to close the door  
>I want to say so much more but<br>I found you once, you're lost again  
>Two thousand miles took what could have been<em>

_I don't want to  
>Won't let myself<br>I have to realize  
>This might be<br>This could be  
>This is goodbye<br>This is goodbye_

As Puck played the vamp, Dave's pulse began to race. He was going to have to sing in front of the glee club! In public! He took a deep breath and let the sweet baritone goodness pour out. __

_The smile fate was wearing, slowly die  
>Minutes turn to months<br>Silence of the phone just mocks my cry  
>When I see that you've moved on<br>Secret's out that I did care about you  
>You broke me, you left me<br>There was nothing I could do_

_I'll find a way to close the door  
>I want to say so much more but<br>I found you once, you're lost again  
>Two thousand miles took what could have been<em>

_I don't want to  
>Won't let myself<br>I have to realize  
>This might be<br>This could be  
>This is goodbye<em>

By this point in the song, the entire room's jaws were dropped. The couldn't take their eyes off of Dave and Cody. Kurt just stared in disbelief. __

_Do I ever cross your mind?  
>Cause you're on mine all the time<br>I can believe how unfair life is sometimes_

_Find a way to close the door  
>And be okay with nothing more but<br>Found you once, you're lost again  
>Two thousand miles took what could have been<em>

_I don't want to  
>Won't let myself<br>I have to realize  
>This might be<br>This could be  
>This is goodbye<br>This is goodbye_

_The hope is fading from my lips _

When the song ended, Puck actually forgot to pluck the last chord. He was so enamored with the performance. Everyone started clapping.

_What is this? They're applauding me. No one's laughing. What the fuck?_

Cody looked at Dave and mouthed 'you did great'.

Mr. Shue walked up and put his hands on Cody and Dave's shoulder.

"I have to say that I'm very impressed with both of you. Given that you two were at each other's' throat about three days ago, I'd say you've both made very good progress. The New Directions will gladly open its arms to you. You guys can go have a seat by Kurt."

**!Gleebreak!**

Kurt's eyes were huge.

_HOW THE HELL COULD THAT HAVE GONE SO WELL! THIS IS INFURIATING! I HAVE TO FIX THIS!_

As Cody and Dave made their way up the risers, Kurt thought very quickly and set his plan into motion.

"NOT-SO-FAST!"

Cody and Dave stopped dead in their tracks. Dave looked like he was about to faint. Everyone looked at Kurt. spoke up.

"Kurt, what are you d-"

"Mr. Shue, I'm probably going to be suspended for this and honestly, I don't care. But I DO care about making sure that everyone knows some crucial information about David Karofsky."

Dave looked pitiful. He whispered while making eye contact with Kurt.

"Hummel, please!"

Kurt just grinned and walked down the risers past Dave and Cody and stood in front of the entire room. 

"Now, as you all know, David Karofsky has made it his personal vocation to make my life a living hell. And as you all know all too well, he has constantly picked on me because I am openly gay."

Dave couldn't take it anymore. He yelled out.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

Kurt continued to grin. His plan had worked. Kurt didn't even have to announce that Dave was gay. Dave did it for him. Santana turned to Dave and spoke incredulously.

"Why did you ask him to stop?"

And then a light bulb switched on in her head.

"Oh….MY GOD! You're GAY!"

The insanity ensued. The entire room gasped and put the pieces together. Dave started to tear up. Kurt was absolutely loving this.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU!"

Mr. Shue had grabbed Kurt and started to walk him to the office. Kurt was laughing as he was being walked to office.

_Revenge feels SO good! I never knew how gratifying it felt! Finally, we're even. _

**Back at the choir room…**

Dave and Cody just stood in the front of the room as the glee club jeered. Amongst the chaos, Cody tried to comfort Dave. He pulled out his phone and texted him.

So the secret's out. Wanna hug?- Cody

Dave looked at Cody, as tears were falling down his cheeks and nodded. He opened his arms. Cody quickly rushed to him and gave him the biggest hug known to mankind. The room gasped even more. Cody took Dave's hand and began to walk out of the room.

"C'mon Dave, let's get out of here."

**!Gleebreak!**

As Kurt waited in the office, he saw Cody and Dave holding hands walking down the hallway. His plan had worked. He got revenge. He was so happy, he began singing to himself.

_I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<em>

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cry  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_When laying with you  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<br>Feel you here, forever  
>You and me together, nothing is better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>[| From: . |]  
>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win<em>

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that  
>That was the last time, the last time<em>

_Sometimes I wake up by the door  
>Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you<br>Even now when it's already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<em>

_Oh, no  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<em>

It was over. The war between Dave and Kurt was over. But then it hit Kurt. As he watched Dave and Cody walking away he realized that they were happy. The stuck together through the endless laughter and ignorance. The first open gay couple at McKinley, and he wasn't part of it.

"Hm, that's bittersweet."


End file.
